seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 51
Brog and the others were at Marine HQ. Brog was surrounded by talking women with him growling and growling even more. The only thought in his head was why. Why was he surrounded by women? Selena was next to him, walking close and tugging on her marine cap. "I can barely see out of here." "Well when you get bigger, you may..." Brog hears a scream and dodges it. A small man leaps at Brog and Brog dodges him. The man is 3'8, has a mask, and wore a marine cap. The man learned at Brog and coughed. "Brog, so... Why so serious? Why not let me Attack YA?" "What?" "The name's Terrence. I'm a Dorki analyzer. I can tell a person's Dorki just by having them hit me. Sorry that I wanted to test you... But it's by orders." Terrence rushed at Brog, and tried to kick him. Brog instead, blocked it. "DORKI CHECKED!" Terrence kicks at Selena, Alexia, and Sierra. Terrence gleefully skips away and whistles. Brog stares at Terrence going away and face palms. "Just... Where did we go wrong?" - Donny, Hanson, and Soff were walking down the hall, with Donny growling. "Well... It seems Brog decided that he was too special and important for the normal job of staying on a boat. I'll teach him?" Soff looked confused. "How boss? He'll just kick your ass again." "... DON'T REMIND ME! I MEAN... How can I compare?!" Hanson pats Donny on the head. "Don't worry boss, I bet next time, you can take him." Terrence running down the hall saw the three and rushed them. He jumped up and tried to kick Donny. Donny blocked it, with Terrence kicking both Hanson and Soff. The two blocked it again. Terrence hooted and scattered. Donny stared at the dust left by Terrence and mouthed 'WTF'. - Terrence was dashing and he slammed into a man. The man was a tall guy, at 8 feet tall, and all chained up and covered. His body was covered in a metal casing, with chains surrounding him. The man saw Terrence, through a small hole, and glared at Terrence. "Who the hell are you?!" "TEMPRO! NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!" A tiny girl jumped up and slammed a wooden mallet on the head of Tempro. She was even shorter then Terrence, was blonde and had a bun, while wearing a dress. "Sorry Minny. I'm in a bad mood. I saw Horrace get cut up a little by that captain... Still angry." Terrence heard the word's Tempro, and became terrified. "Oh dear god... MISFIT SQUAD!" Terrence was sweating, but decided to do his job. He sweep kicked Tempro, and tapped Molly. He then ran away. Tempro saw Terrence tap Molly, and he became furious. "YOU... YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'LL MURDER YOU!" Tempro had someone grab his shoulder, and a marine smirked. The man was a tall man at 7 feet, had spiky black hair, and had a shovel on his back. "Hold it Tempro... You messing with another marine?" Molly saw the man and gasped. "Swoo! Tempro, stop it! He's a 2nd star vice admiral!" "SHUT IT BRAT! Everyone here at Marine HQ knows of you Misfit's. Causing chaos, trouble, and insulting us. I'm tired of that bullshit you guys do. You think I care about Kensa's orders? He's just a 1 star! I'm a 2nd! Now... Time to teach you a very valuable lesson." Tempro felt his armor get hotter, and he was furious. "You... Made three mistakes." "What three?" "One... You told Molly to shut up. Two... You insulted Kensa. Third... Don't ever touch me when I'm mad. I don't play nice when I'm firing up." Swoo scowled and felt his arm steaming. "Are you... I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson!" Swoo grabbed his shovel and cut at Tempro. The cut hit Tempro's chest, causing Tempro to lose a chain. Molly gasped, and screamed. "NO!" - Terrence ran to a corner, and tapped his forehead. "Okay... I have to think. The average Dorki for a marine is 10... Superhuman is 500... A rear admiral should be 800, and a first star should be 3,000. So... Boss is 3,025... That Braxton kid was 610, that shade guy was 670... Yosy was 2,860, the Vixen was 5,900... Plus That Pad guy was 7,340. Brog is... 13,000! What the hell?! That's massive! Alexia is... 8,290... Selena is 4,440... Sierra was 1,960... Donny is 1,280... Soff was 490, while Hanson was 475... That Molly girl was 290. Damn, she's close to my 345! I have to work out! Now... Tempro was... Holy hell... That guy... Well, what could go wrong. Oh yeah! I should tell boss about Swoo. Guy was 4,130. Should be alright for a 2nd star." Terrence walks away smiling, and hears screaming. "Hell... That came from where I met Tempro. Hate to be the idiot who messed with a 9,500." - "TEMPRO!" Tempro has his arm free, with Swoo held at the throat, unconscious, and bleeding. Steam is coming from Tempro, with Molly holding his leg. "JUST STOP IT TEMPRO!" "I told him... I don't play nice when i'm angry." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters